


Like Skin on Fire

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor can swear, Connor is an angry boi, Connor learns a new emotion, Don't make my boi angry, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank is best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor learns what anger is...through Gavin.





	Like Skin on Fire

Connor sighed and grit his teeth as he finished another report. He had been stressed all day and the noise that Gavin was making wasn't doing anything for him. While Hank understood when he was stressed and kept his mouth shut, Gavin was the opposite. He was currently regaling one of the officers with a drug bust story. At this point, Connor turned off his hearing but he could still hear his voice in his head. He ignored it and returned to working. He managed to keep himself under control for the next few minutes until Gavin walked up to him. Turning his hearing back on, he sighed and looked up at Gavin as he tried to give his most professional look. 

"Hey, dipshit! Still working? Ha! You're better off as a coffee machine!" the detective teased.

"I am not getting you a cup of coffee." Connor retorted.

"Wasn't asking for one anyway. Besides, Anderson is probably using you in a  _much_ better way."

"You're fucked up, Reed!" Hank chimed in.

"What? You've never tried plastic? Or is yours too disobedient?" Gavin sneered, continuing his taunt.

Connor didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling...hot. Like he wanted to throw his entire desk at Gavin. His pump beat wildly and his thirium boiled. The taunts were just adding to his stress. For the next minute, Hank and Gavin got into an insult contest while Connor stewed in this strange feeling. He clenched his fist in an attempt to hold himself back. He felt like screaming and causing destruction. After several attempts at counting to ten, Connor gave in and snapped. He slammed his hands on his desks as he stood up, startling the two other cops and about half the precinct. 

"Gavin, it would be wise to leave now while you can." Connor said calmly, trying to contain himself.

"Why? I'm not doing any harm." Gavin teased once more.

"Leave or else."

"Or else what? Touch me and you'll get sent to the scrap yard."

"Need I remind you of the archive incident?"

"Like I give a shit." 

"What part of 'fuck off' don't you get?! I'm tired of listening to your shit, Gavin! We get it, you hate androids but do you have to bother me?! You told me to stay out of your way and I am but your stupid ass keeps coming to me! If you want me out of your way then  _you_ should. Fuck. off."

A heavy silence fell over the precinct. No one has ever heard Connor swear. Hank has never heard Connor swear. The doe look on the android's face has disappeared and his LED furiously blared red. Gavin could only stare in stunned silence. He had wanted to provoke Connor but not like that. A soft 'holy shit' came from Hank while a few nearby officers backed away from their desks. Connor ignored them and sent a glare towards Gavin who still stood there in complete shock.

"Get the fuck outta here, Reed." Hank added quietly.

"Y-Yeah, Yeah. I'm going." Gavin answered, somewhat terrified. 

He quickly scampered away to the breakroom while Connor sunk back down on his chair with a sigh, rubbing his temples. He picked up that habit from Hank. Slowly the precinct began talking amongst themselves. Connor couldn't care less if it was about what just happened. The hot feeling was still in his core and he still felt the need to cause destruction. After a few moments, Hank decided to say something.

"Con?" he asked.

"What?" Connor answered a little too harshly.

He noticed the slight surprised look on Hank's face.

"Sorry, Hank. I just feel...I don't know...bothered? hot? It's like I want to destroy something and scream." Connor answered, clenching his fist again.

"Ah. Congratulations, you just learned anger from Reed." Hank shot back with a chuckle.

Connor sighed and stood up again from his desk.

"Where ya going, kid?"

Connor smirked at Hank before answering as he walked off.

"To punch Gavin in the face."

 

 


End file.
